Percy's Secret Admires
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: If Annabeth break up with Percy and Percy gained secret admires. What will happen? Harem or a war between girls that want Percy all for themselves? I set up a Poll for Percy's Secret Admires and The Creation of OCs. Re-Written by Author's cuz and BFF.
1. Heartbreak

**Hello, everyone this is my second Fanfic, just remember to review! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was sitting in the sand because Annabeth said I should come here in the beach.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, wisegirl, whats wrong" I said

"I...I...I'm breaking up with you" she murmured. And that when my heart sank.

"What? Why?"

"Because I already found someone!" she said and ran back to her cabin crying.

I saw the one who I gave up immortality to ran away from me. I was crying on the sand and I don't care if anyone saw me. And then after a few minutes I blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pls.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a vote here.<strong>

**Tell me who do you want for Percy to be with, ok?**

**Here are the Polls:**

**Annabeth,**** Aphrodite,**** Artemis,**** Athena,**** Bianca,**** Calypso, Drew, Hestia, Piper, Rachel,**** Silena, Thalia,**** or**** Zoë.**

**The most vote is Percy's girlfriend.**

**So vote now.**

* * *

><p><strong>I need all of you to vote! And Pls. I need it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Role:**

**Determined or Undetermined:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hates:**

**Fears:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weapon/s:**

**Powers:**

**Style/Clothing:**

**Favorites:**

**Interests:**

**Others:**

* * *

><p><strong>The ones who reviewed:<strong>

**From: Son OF Perseus and Artemis**

Name: Rebecca fudo

Age: 16

Species: human

Role:no idea want you mean

Determined or Undetermined: undertermanied

Godly Parent: Kronos

Mortal Parent:Alexandra

Mortal Siblings:none

Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars): hair color black, eye color gold,weight 65 kg height 1.68m no scars

Personality: nice kind caring gets angry easy

History: was brought to camp at 9 years old dosen't know much about her mother

Friends:katie graner clairsse de rue and maggie whane

Likes: fighting music ocean horse's and phoenixs

sport

Dislikes: lightling

Hates:brainiacs and the hunters of artemis

Fears: hiegts fire and saytas

Fatal Flaw: thinks she better then everyone

Weapon/s: sword(archfeind)shelid(crusher) and a whip(thorn)

Powers: can slow down time and see the futire and what someones been throw and the exact time

Style/Clothing: hoodies jacets jeans lots of gold black and blue

Favorites:food mars bars and turkish delights

Interests:netball soccer justice

Others:nothing

* * *

><p><strong>From: Irene-o-holic<strong>

Name: Diana Rose

Age: 16

Species: Demigod

Role: She is the assistant of the Aphrodite cabin. Unlike most Aphrodite children, she doesn't gossip or point out every hot guy every second.

Determined or Undetermined: Determined.

Godly Parent: Aphrodite.

Mortal Parent: Suzanne Rose

Mortal Siblings: Blake Rose

Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars): Blonde hair with brown roots, flat ironed, and then deep dark beautiful eyes. She has a model like body, a DD to be exact, busty, and light tanned. Usually wears the colors blue and white because they look great on her.

Personality: Sweet, helpful, and caring to others. Can talk someone down anytime and loves to dress her friends if they are going on a date or party. Gives good advice. Despite the fact that she adores Percabeth, she loves Percy too, and lets say if he is free, she will do anything to win his heart. That and she hates people who try to steal Percy from Annabeth. No, I seriously mean that she will hunt down the person and ruin their life.

History: Diana was attacked by a Hell Hound at first, before Percy sent it to dust. She and other demigods in the school was escorted to camp, where her wounds were mended too. She then wanted to give Percy a kiss and thank you, but then was claimed. Later, she gave him a small peck on the cheek and thanked him for saving her life. She still holds feelings for Percy, and gets a little shy around him at times. Other than that, she, Annabeth, and Percy are great friends along with the rest of the gang. She is known as one of the prettiest girls at camp, her being the first.

Friends: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Irene Ellie, Elizabeth Blume. She is well known around the camp and quickly makes friends, but these are the main people she likes to hang out with. The only people that probably don't like her is the Ares children, and some of the braniacs from Athena.

Likes: Ice cream, giving advice, making friends, PERCABETH, hanging out with friends, shopping, and sports. She is a huge football fan, but plays volley ball and basketball at the court in Camp. Sushi, swimming, beaches.

Dislikes: Cafeteria food, sadness, hate, and goths. She isn't hating on them, she just think that the life style "goth" and "emo" should be extinct. Its just so sad and gloomy.

Hates: Fighting, meanies and bullies, people who are selfish, people who are so selfish that they try to break up Percabeth.

Fears: Monsters, big spiders, losing her friends.

Fatal Flaw: She cares waay too much. She would breakdown crying if she looses a friend in any sort of way.

Weapon/s: Meh, she hates fighting, but she still has to practice, and is still good at it. A lipstick container that pops into a dagger.

Powers: Charmspeak. Well, very strong charmspeak.

Style/Clothing: In the usual hot days, she wears jean shorts and a CAMP-HALFBLOOD tanktop. Sometimes she puts on her swimwear underneath if she decides to go to the beach, and brings a Popsicle to complete the outfit.. When not at camp, she wears this blue that fades in to white shirt with white stripes.

Favorites: ?

Interests: Talking with others, music, football, volleyball, soccer, swimming/beaches.

Others: She has a really cute and soft and warm dog named Peanut-Butter! He is a Golden Retriever!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Chocomadsandirish<strong>

Name: Daphne Jinks

Age: 15

Species: Demigod.

Role: She is a powerful healer who works for the camp.

Demtermined:

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal parent: Molly Jinks.

Features: Her hair is light brown, almost blond with natural highlights and is straight and down to her elbows, she has almond shaped dark blue eyes, shes rather short and curvy i guess.

Personality: Shes quiet, shes kind, but would rather be alone from people, shes very calmed and generates this to people around her, making them feel calm and at peace too, she hates to fight, but wont try to avoid it, she can be very airheaded at times and very clumsy with things [like injecting someone with the wrong medicine or something] she also lies to herself about things like when she likes a boy or something.

History: she was at the zoo when she was first attacked, luckily saved from the evil monster by Percy and taken to camp, now Percy is one of the only people she feels comfortable enough with to be herself, she was then claimed and took her position at head healist there, shes also very good friends with the stoll brothers.

Friends: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Conner, Travis, Diana Rose,

Likes: Chocolate, anything sweet, reading greek books, finding out new medicines, hanging out with her friends, playing tricks on people.

Dislikes: Anything spicy, sour, or bitter, dark chocolate, chickens.

Hates: Gossip, Artimis, bullies, conflict, sparring, no rest.

Fears: Sharks, moths, darkness, water.

Fatal flaw: Gullible.

Weapons: Her silver necklace in the shape of a cross with a ring around it which turns into a bow and everlasting arrow.

Powers: She has very strong healing powers.

Style/clothes: light colored jean [or anyother type of material] Shorts, tanktops and flip flops.

Favorites: em?

Interests: Piano, music, volleyball, dancing, reading.

Others: She has a baby duck [that she saved from death] named Emse that follows her around all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>From: MusicNinja1010<strong>

Name: Jade McDaniels

Age: 17

Species: Demigod

Role: Fitness and sword trainer for all campers.

Determined or Undetermined: Undetermined

Godly Parent: Nike

Mortal Parent: Zane McDaniels. Doctor at USC.

Siblings: Ryanne McDaniels. (age 14)

Features.

Hair- Coffe brown that falls in beachy waves

Eyes- ice blue

Weight- 115

Height- 5 ft, 10 inches

Scars)- A dagger slash right under her right ear. from weapons practice.

Personality: Headstrong. Has a never give up type of attitude. Hates feeling weak and leftout. She is very sensitive when it comes to her personal life. She defends herself with sarcastic humor and a caustic personality. Jade is very serious when it comes to weapons and sports.

History: Nike and Jade's dad met a while back and she delivered a heathly baby girl. Nike, who was going by the name, Erin proply dissapeared after he delivery. So anyways she was living in Malibu, California up until age 5. She was found by her satyr, Valen, at a young age and was proptley removed from her house. Her father sisnt know what was going on and he chalked it up to her being sent to a boarding a boarding school. She arrived at camp at a young age and is working as a weapons/fitness counselor. She specializes in the bo staff and daggers. She has always been extremely athletic so most of the kids think that she is the daughter of Apollo, but thats extremely off ;). She has always vied for her parent to claim her and is heavily devoted to finding it out. Jade has been out of the camp many times to work on missions but mostly to discover who she is and who her mom is. She lives in the Hermes cabin and is known as a mother figure for most of the little demigods.

Friends: Clarrise, Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena when she was still there. Jade gets along with the Athena campers the best. Hmm maybe because her mom was Athena accomplise in war? Yes indeed :)

Likes: Running, bo staffs, winning, swordplay, surfing, swimming, all sports, Mexican food, planning peoples downfall, fighting the Area cabin, searching for her mom, hanging out with the Athena cabin

Dislikes: Losing, making no progress, chili dogs... ew., apples, weak people,

Hates: Not being claimed yet.

Fears: Never being claimed. Squid and Apples.

Fatal Flaw: Never trusting anyone fully. An after effect of being left by her mom

Weapon/s: Bo Staff. Steel Dagger. Fists when neccisarry.

Powers: Can sprint for miles without getting tired. Unlimited stamina, transferr some of her energy to other, yet causing a stain on her for a couple days after.

Style/Clothing: Fighting gear- Shorts, neon sports bra, long hanging tank top with a cheesy running saying

Casual- Black skinny Jeans, white vneck, combat boots

Other casual- Sun dress, leather jacket

Favorites:

-Color: Green

-Food: Burritos

Interests: All sports, Martial Arts, Weapons

Crush:Anyone... I'm not that picky

Others:

* * *

><p><strong>From: Beautifulsapphiregoddess<strong>

Name:Londyn-Grace Braxton

Age:16

Species:Godly

Role:Flirty fighter

Determined or Undetermined:Determined

Godly Parent:Aphrodite and Morpheus

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Siblings:

Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars):She haves caramel hair that's curly to her shoulder blades, clear blue eyes, 102, 5'2, a scat on her left side

Personality:She takes fighting seriously but she likes to flirt when she does it. She doesn't like being beg as a typical Aphrodite girl, she'll will go out of her way to prove to everybody that she is not like them. She likes to have fun and flirts with boys.

History:She pretty much had a normal childhood, besides her mother not taking car of her, she was usually with a nurse until she turned 1 and a half she start being around her father Morpheus. She gets along with her mom, but she likes hanging out with her dad and her family on the dad side when she's in the Underworld(that's where Morpheus stays). She pretends to be a demigod to hang out with regular kids until face ones

Friends:Any oc

Likes:Flirting, the night, training and fighting, daydreaming, sitting by the lake, stargazing

Dislikes:Gossipy girls, girls that point out every hot guy, bullies, loud and arrogant people, liars, two faced people

Hates:Being peg as a typical Aphrodite girl, nothing else

Fears:People finding out she's a godly

Fatal Flaw:Proving herself all the time, she won't stop until she wins

Weapon/s:A 2ft long celestial bronze sword with a black hilt with sapphire blue eyes, and a celestial bronze dagger

Powers:She can dream walk, charm speak, change her appearance, make your worst nightmare appear in front of you, can manipulate dreams

Style/Clothing:Sexy yet comfortable

Favorites:I don't know what you mean

Interests:Star gazing, gymnastics, playing the violin

Others:No

* * *

><p><strong>From: 111000<strong>

Name: Cora Merchant

Age: 17

Species: Demigod

Role: She is Shy, and doesn't really get noticed, so she can be i dunno, you choose

Determined or Undetermined: Determined

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Julie Merchant

Mortal Siblings: Grace Merchant, Jack Merchant, and Maddie Merchant

Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars): Her hair is brown, usally down to her shoulders, eye color is blue, Weight is 120, and height is 5'9. No scars.

Personality: Shy, quiet, observent, quick, Caring, helpful, doesnt care about looks.

History: She went to New York after she was born, and started school there. She was about to get killed by monster, when it dissapeared. She didnt wear it went but Percy helped her up. Since then she has had a huge crush on Percy. She is the quietest girl probably there. She can be loud when she needs to.

Friends: Percy, Annabeth. She really doesn't seem easy to be friends with.

Likes: Reading, hanging out, walking, hellhounds, horses(she rides one instead of a pegasus), cats, rainy days.

Dislikes: Meat, blood, goth and emo, death, stupid people, mean people.

Hates: Pranks, Tacos, short clothez, steep mountins.

Fears: Spiders, zombies, dead people,

Fatal Flaw: short temper

Weapon/s: sword.

Powers: what a Zeus kan do.

Style/Clothing: bright colors, and shorts(when hot) or skinny jeans(wheb cold) and colorful t shirts and tank tops. Also hoodies.

Favorites:uhhhhh.

Interests:soccer, biking, baseball, designing.

Others: none!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Harley Girls RULE<strong>

Name: Lia

Age: 17

Species: Demigoddess/Hunter

Role: Third in command to the Hunters

Determined or Undetermined: determined

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Parent: Unknown

Mortal Siblings: Unknown

Features (hair color or style, eye color, weight, height, scars): raven black waist lenth hair with bright blue chin-lenth side bangs, Forest green cat eyes, 113, 6' 2" no scars

Personality: funloving and all around friendly

History: no one knows, she was just found at the doorstep of the big house when she was a baby and she was raised by Chiron had her heart broken when she was 16 then the next year the Hunters came and she joined them

Friends: just the Hunters

Likes: her bow and dagger, Hunting, running stuff like that

Dislikes: baby talk, boys, kids shows

Hates: baby talk, boys, kids shows, losing

Fears: Artemis, titans, the gods

Fatal Flaw: fear that she can't do it

Weapon/s: her bow and her silver dagger "Moonshine" that she hides as a necklace

Powers: spells

Style/Clothing: sports bra, sports shorts that run just above her knees and running shoes with her hair in a high tight pony tail and her bangs down

Favorites: Food: pita bread and hummus, Animal: a close tie between cats and blubirds, Color: black and Lime green

Interests: Hunting, her history, other stuffs

Other: she has a midnight black cat with forest green eyes just like hers named Nightshade and a Tiger named Tigger and a pale gold Lion with a big mane named Tia. she loves playing CLR (center left right) in her free time

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I think that's the last one...<strong>


	2. Love Confessions?

**OK, here are the votes:**

**Annabeth-9**

**Aphrodite-2**

**Athena-5**

**Artemis-9**

**Bianca-13**

**Calypso-7**

**Drew-0**

**Hestia-0**

**Piper- 0**

**Rachel-1**

**Silena-**

**Thalia-7**

**Zoë-5**

**In this story Thalia isn't a hunter and so as Bianca and Rachel ins't the oracle and Calypso was free from Ogygia and Zoë and Bianca isn't dead.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Artemis's POV<span>**

As I was dropping my hunters, I heard someone said "Hey, Percy!" I turn to look around to find the source of the voice. And found Percy responding to Annabeth "Hey, wisegirl, what's wrong" Annabeth said "I...I...I'm breaking up with you" Percy said "What? Why?" "Because I already found someone else" then Annabeth ran to her cabin and Percy fell in the sand crying. I have never seen a girl broke a boy's heart. I saw Thalia walk up to Percy.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw what happened to Percy, I felt sorry for Percy, but for some reason I kinda felt happy that Annabeth broke up with Percy. I think I kinda like Percy. I walk up to Percy.

**Zoë's POV**

I saw what that bitch did to my Percy. Wait, My Percy where did that come from, Aphrodite must be messing with my head, I thought _GET OUT OF MY HEAD THY STINGKING LOVE GODDESS_. Okay, maybe I do like Percy, but that bitch Annabeth always gets in the way and now that she broke up with him maybe I can quit the hunters if Percy love me. I saw Thalia walk up to him.

**Rachel's POV**

That bitch Annabeth. I just saw her cheating on Percy, yesterday with Connor Stoll, ugh! I'm gonna tell Percy. When I finally saw Percy, I saw he was with Annabeth, I heard Annabeth said "I...I...I'm breaking up with you" Percy said "What? Why?" Annabeth said "Because I already found someone else" _Oooooohh this is going to be good _I thought. Then while I'm thinking of a plan to win Percy. I saw Thalia walk up to him.

**Bianca's POV**

I heard Annabeth cheated on Percy with Connor yesterday from Nico. And today he said Annabeth broke up with him. I'm getting suspicious that Nico knows I have a crush on our cousin, Percy. Ahh, his eyes are gorgeous, its like I'm drowning in them, he's kinda cute, handsome, loyal and brave. Ahh, how I wish to be with him. I think almost all the girls in camp love him. He's like every girls dream.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Oh, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I hate her. Without my help she goes and cheats on Percy. Oh, I'll make that Lying, backstabbing, cheating, little bitch regret she ever did that. Huff! How could she not want him, he's hot, handsome, cute, six packed, toned muscle, slight tanned gorgeous sea green eyes, raven black haired, loyal and brave. Wait! Whay am I with Ares again, I could be with Percy. Yeah, Percy is better than Ares.

**Athena's POV**

Ok, I was shocked at what Annabeth did to Percy, first I approved their relationship now she goes and cheats on him. Now I think about it Percy is kind hot. Wait did I just call him hot? No Athena stop! Don't et heart rule over mind.

**Calypso's POV**

I was shocked at this. First I packed some of my things because I was leaving for a month and thanks to Percy I can go where ever I want and then I'd irismessage Percy and see him heartbroken. Oh I swear if I found out who did this to him I'll ripped their head off!

* * *

><p><strong>Pls. review and you can still vote too. :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Cuz' and Best Friend's Note<strong>

**The author is having writers' block. She is different.**


	3. Read IfNoThenYou'llMissSumthingImportant

**Authors' Note**

**Jared: Yo! 'Sup? Okay, we just feel the need to tell all of you guys, that this account is not only just used by _a_ author, but by multiple persons. **

**Nath: W****e only agreed on this, last friday (5.25.2012). **

**Abby: So, for any confusions, we will just put our designated code name-**

**Nick: Just another thing, the author of 'Never Been The Same', 'Burns', 'Secrets of the Unexpected' etc. had an accident earlier this month.. for more informations pls. PM, don't review!**

**[Abby huffed and muttered "Rude much?"]**

**Nick: Nobody cares!**

**Abby: Well, I care!**

**Jacob: Umm, can you stop it, before all of this get out of hand like last time?**

**Nick & Abby: SHUT UP!**

**Jared: Ok, while my friend [Nath: Does the readers _need_ to know?] and cous are fighting, say it Lucas.**

**Lucas: What, why me?**

**Jacob: B'cuz!**

**Lucas: Fine, ****another thing, though, 10 people are only using this for making stories... while 18 are reading and reviewing stories... the other following will be in the profile.**

**Diana-(DJC)  
>Nathalie Jayne-(WaNaB-NOT!)<br>Nick -Death'sLastBreath)  
>Lucas-(CallMe!)<br>Abbygail Sofia-(BookLover-Can'tThinkOfAny)  
>Jared-()<br>Jacob James-(Ken'tSim2LetUGo)  
>Jet-(ThunderShinx)<br>Penny-(NevrInMaLife)  
>Lean-(I+U=US)<strong>

**~DG56! PEACE!**


End file.
